Kim Hyo Yeon
Perfil thumb|250px|Hyo *'Nombre artístico:' 효 / HYO *'Nombre:' 효연 / Hyo Yeon *'Nombre real:' 김효연 / Kim Hyo Yeon *'Apodos:' Princesa Fiona / Dancing Queen / Hyorengi (Tigre) / Miss 23 *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapera , Modelo y Bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso:' 49kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor *'Agencia:' Scream Records (Corea del Sur). **'Sub-agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía A la edad de 11 años audicionó para SM Entertainment a través del SM 2000 Casting System. Hyoyeon dijo que no tenía intenciones de audicionar, pero su madre era fan del grupo masculino de SM, H. O. T., y la llevó a las oficinas con la esperanza de verlos. Hyoyeon empezó a practicar baile en la escuela primaria. En su vecindario existía una pequeña escuela de hip-hop donde además de ese género aprendió a bailar jazz y algunos ritmos latinos.En 1999, se matriculó en "Winners Dance School", una famosa escuela de baile en Corea del Sur donde conoció a Min, futura integrante de Miss A. Más adelante, Hyoyeon recibió lecciones de baile de "Electric Boogaloos" y destacó, antes de debutar con Girls' Generation, por la aparición junto con BoA durante el Dance Break "Over the Top” en los Premios MKMF en el 2005. Pre-debut Hyoyeon empezó a practicar baile en la escuela primaria. En su vecindario existía una pequeña escuela de hip-hop donde además de ese género aprendió a bailar jazz y algunos ritmos latinos. En 1999, se matriculó en "Winners Dance School", una famosa escuela de baile en Corea del Sur. En esa escuela conoció a la que sería una integrante de Miss A: Min, con quien formó un equipo de baile llamado "Little Winners" (리틀위너스). Hyoyeon recibió lecciones de baile de "Electric Boogaloos" y de coreógrafos como Kim Hye Rang, Poppin Seen, Kwang Hoo, Poppin DS, Kwon Seok-Jin y Shim Jae Won. Además trabajó con uno de los coreógrafos de Justin Timberlake y algunos profesores extranjeros. Antes de debutar con Girls' Generation ella participó junto a BoA durante el Dance Breack " Over the Top” en los Premios MKMF''en el 2005. '''Carrera en solitario' El 7 de marzo de 2010, hizo un cameo en el drama de SBS "Oh My Lady!" protagonizada por Choi Siwon y Chae Rim, junto a sus compañeras Jessica y Sooyoung.El 17 de octubre de 2011 se confirmó que Hyoyeon seria incluida en la segunda temporada de Invincible Youth 2, junto a su compañera de banda Sunny. Hyoyeon en lo Diet Look Concert en septiembre de 2012 El 25 de marzo de 2012, se reveló que Hyoyeon haría una aparición en la segunda temporada de Dancing with the Stars de la MBC, que empezó a emitirse el 27 de abril. Hyoyeon y su pareja terminaron ganando el segundo lugar de la competencia. El 30 de octubre de 2012, Hyoyeon posó para el libro de belleza y moda, “0/1 Creative Book”. El primer número de "0/1 Creative Book", con Hyoyeon, fue lanzado el 30 de noviembre. Hyoyeon se convierte en la chica de portada. En la primera edición del libro, Hyoyeon es la única celebridad seleccionada para modelo, un indicativo de su popularidad en el mundo de la moda. Hyoyeon participó como miembro de la nueva unidad de baile llamada 'Younique Unit' de SM Entertainment, que se ha asociado con Hyundai para lanzar su 'PYL Younique Album'. El teaser para el video musical de "Maxstep", canción donde participa Hyoyeon junto a Eunhyuk de Super Junior, Henry de Super Junior-M, Taemin de SHINee, Kai de Exo-K y Luhan de Exo-M, se lanzó el 27 de octubre. Mientras que el video musical completo fue lanzado el 31 de octubre, donde la unidad muestra una impresionante coreografía para la canción electrónica-dance. El 13 de marzo de 2013, Hyoyeon junto a Min de Miss A y Han Ga In fueron invitadas a asistir al “EEG&EMG Spring Banquet 2013” en Hong Kong como representantes de Corea del Sur. El evento fue organizado por una gran compañía de entretenimiento en China y muchas celebridades populares de China también asistieron. En mayo del 2013, Hyoyeon fue elegida como embajadora de Asia para la filial de la marca británica Topshop en Hong Kong. El 17 de junio de 2013, se reveló que Yuri con Hyoyeon y otras celebridades aparecerían en Dancing 9, el nuevo espectáculo de baile de Mnet. Las dos miembros de Girls' Generation entrenaron a los participantes para que se conviertan en "Maestros de bailes de Kpop". Los participantes de este nuevo programa provienen de diferentes partes del mundo. Hyoyeon junto a Siwon de Super Junior participaron en una sesión fotográfica para la edición noviembre del año 2013 de la revista italiana de moda, L’uomo Vogue, ambos fueron escogidos por la revista como representantes de Corea del Sur. El 29 de Noviembre se anunció que planea hacer su debut solitario con su single "Mystery" el 2 de Diciembre formando parte de SM Station. El 18 de abril de 2018 será lanzado su tercer trabajo solista, ahora bajo el seudónimo "HYO", que llevará por título "Sober" y es una colaboración con el DJ Holandés Ummet Ozcan. Dramas *Sazae-san 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) Cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Cameo Películas *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *GIRLS FOR REST (Naver/JTBC, 2018) *Secret Unnie (JBTC4, 2018, Junto con Whee In) *Hit The Stage (Mnet, 2016) *Star Advent (2016) *Channel Girls’ Generation (OnStyle, 2015) *Hyoyeon’s Million Likes (OnStyle, 2015) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2015, Ep. 190) - Acompañante de S *Jessica & Krystal (Invitado junto a Tiffany Young, 2014) *Dancing 9 (Mnet, 2013, como juez) *Dancing with the Stars- Season 2 (MBC, 2012) *Invincible Youth Season 2 (KBS2, 2011-2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 63-64 *SPECIAL D-DAY (Y-STAR, 2010-2012) *Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2009) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Discografía Hyo Yeon 'Single Digital' Discografía HYO 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Kim Tae Yeon - Up & Down (feat. Hyo Yeon) (2016) *Maxstep - ('PYL Younique Album' - Hyundai) - junto a Eun Hyuk, Taemin, Henry Lau, Lu Han y Kai (2012) Conciertos y Festivales Participativos *'2017:' SMTOWN Live World Tour *'2018: '''SMTOWN Live in Duabi *'2018: BestOf Best concert in Taipei *'2018: '''SMTOWN Live in Osaka *'2018: 'Paradise city festival *'2018: 'The station concert *'2018: 'Sweet 17 Transmedia in indonesia *'2018:''' World Dj Festival *'2018: '''Smtown Workshop in Pyeongchang *'2018: 'Lotte Water Park Go! Go! Water Dj Festival *'2018: 'Spectrum Dance music festival *'2018: 'Ummet Ozcan World Club Dome Korea *'2018: 'Yellowwn EDM Festival *'2018: 'Msonicfest Summit Gala in Singapore *'2018: 'Maya music festival in bangkok *'2019: 'SMTOWN live SPECIAL STAGE in Santiago *'2019: SMTOWN Live World Tour in Tokio (03,04 y 05.08.2019) CLUB TOURS *'2018: '''Muin Live *'2018: Sober Club tour Made Club, Gangnam *'2018: '''Sober Club tour Made Club, Cheongdam *'2018: 'Sober Club tour Octagon Club, Gangnam *'2018: 'Grand Opening Face Club, Gangnam *'2018: 'Unknown Pleasure Party *'2018: 'EDM Party Nigth rice in Busan *'2018: 'Youtube Unboxed Event *'2018: 'Punk Right Now Club Tour Octagon Club, Gangnam *'2018: 'Punk Right Now Club Tour Club BURNING SUN, Seoul *'2018: 'Punk Right Now Club Tour MADE Itaewon *'2018: 'Blowsome Club In Busan *'2019: ALTA Nightclub in Taichung,Taiwan *'2019:' Club GIRAFFE in Osaka, Japón *'2019:' Club SANGO in Nagoya, Japón *'2019:' Club NIJOU in Fukuoka, Japón *'2019:' Club Phuture in Zouk, singapore *'2019': Club SHINJUKU in Sapporo, Japón Videos Musicales *Tiffany Young - Teach You (2018) *Super Junior D&E - Chok Chok Dance (2015) *Vasco - Whoa Ha! (2015) *Amber - Shake That Brass (feat. Tae Yeon) (2015) Anuncios *'2014: '''PUMA- push BUTTON' (junto a Se Hun y Chan Yeol) *'2013: '''L’uomo Vogue (junto a Si Won) *'2013: Topshop *'2012:' Hyundai PYL (junto a Eun Hyuk, Taemin, Henry Lau, Lu Han y Kai) *'2011:' Dior Snow Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Girls' Generation **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera. *'Sub-Unidad: 'Oh!GG **'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera. *'Grupo Proyecto:' **Younique Unit (inactivo) ***(Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) **Triple T (inactivo) **SM Town Orquesta (inactivo) *'Educación: ' **Certificado de educación para graduación de secundaria (Aprobado) **Curso de idioma (Mandarín) en Beijing-China *'Fanclub:' Hyohunnies *'Casting:' 2000 SM Casting System *'Entrenamiento:' 6 años y 1 mes *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Inglés, Chino, Japonés (básico) *'Religión: Cristiana *'''Lema: Toda persona que trabaje duro tendrá éxito. *'Mascota:' Tiene dos perros llamados Barbara y vivian *Estaba en un grupo llamado " little winners " con Min, Ex-Integrante de Miss A. *Aprendió a bailar jazz, baile latino, y una variedad de otros estilos cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Ella no estaba interesada en la baile hip-hop hasta que entró a la escuela secundaria. *Hyoyeon asistió a una escuela de hip hop dance especializada en waving, popping, locking, and animation. Antes de debutar con Girls' Generation fue nombrada la mejor bailarina de SM. *En el 2004, fue enviada a estudiar chino en Beijing, junto a su compañero de agencia Siwon, siendo esa la primera vez que la SM enviaba a alguien a estudiar fuera de Corea. Estuvo un año en China para mejorar su mandarín. *Participó junto a BoA durante el Dance Breack de Boa " Over the Top” en los Premios MKMF en el 2005. *Durante el 2013 fue parte del programa "Dancing 9" junto con Yuri, las cuales entrenaron a nuevos talentos para que se convirtieran en maestros del baile del K-Pop. *El 1 de abril de 2014 se difundieron rumores de supuesto asalto a su novio, lo que empezó como una broma terminó en una situación con la policía involucrada, Hyoyeon fue advertida de no crear bromas de ese tipo de seriedad con la policía. Si bien el caso ya estaba terminado, los rumores surgieron en Internet a tal punto que SM tuvo que responder legalmente a la propagadora de rumores. *Ha ganado una medalla de oro esquiando. *Es la embajadora de TopShop de HongKong. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *Weibo *Twitter Galería Hyo Yeon.jpg Hyo Yeon2.jpg Hyo Yeon3.jpg Hyo Yeon4.jpg Hyo Yeon5.jpg Hyo Yeon6.jpg Hyo Yeon7.jpg Hyo Yeon8.jpg Videografía Corea Triple T - Born to be Wild|Triple T - Born To Be Wild HYOYEON - Mystery| Mystery HYOYEON 효연 Wannabe (Feat. San E) Music Video| Wannabe (feat. San E) HYO 'Sober (Feat. Ummet Ozcan)' MV| Sober (Feat. Ummet Ozcan) HYO & 3LAU 'Punk Right Now' MV| Punk Right Now HYO 'Badster' MV| Badster Internacional HYO 'Sober (Feat. Ummet Ozcan) (English Ver.)' MV| Sober (Feat. Ummet Ozcan) (English Ver.) HYO & 3LAU 'Punk Right Now (English Ver.)' MV| Punk Right Now (English Ver.) HYO 'Badster (English Ver.)' MV| Badster (English Ver.) Categoría:Scream Records Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2016